


The Angels Take Manhattan

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem I wrote to deal with the ending of 'The Angels Take Manhattan.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Take Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net to deal with feels

New York present day,  
The sun shined their way.  
A book read in yells,  
The cover rang bells.  
The last page, ripped out,  
“I hate endings,” shout.  
Husband in the page,  
Same height looks and age.  
“How did I get here?”  
Rory asks through fear.  
“I have no idea;  
But, hello, dad dear.”  
TARDIS went to help,  
But gave out a yelp.  
The past had repelled,  
‘GET OUT NOW!’ this spelled.  
Back in ’thirty – eight,  
Melody did wait.  
Centurion thrown,  
Statues; barely grown.  
The ‘Babies’ did prey,  
Upon Rory that day.  
In China B.C.  
Signal NYC.  
A small Chinese urn,  
A signal in turn.  
River in contact,  
Bring The Doctor back.  
Collector’s hostage;  
Disapproves of message.  
Man with hidden pride,  
Shows what lurks inside.  
An angel captive,  
With payback to give.  
River strays too near,  
Forgetting the fear.  
Chains can’t hold back stone,  
Gripped tight to the bone.  
Angel has her wrist,  
Killing not her list.  
Back in Manhattan,  
Doctor thinks he’ll win.  
Locked on to pot,  
TARDIS lands on spot.  
Amy ran to find  
Rory, worried mind.  
With the book as guide,  
He had to decide.  
Foreshadowing break,  
Risk he would not take.  
River to free ‘self.  
Doctor cocky elf.  
They find Rory gone,  
Realization dawn.  
Didn’t have to look,  
Answers in the book.  
To Winter Quay now,  
Doctor, River row.  
In a fit of speed,  
Doctor did the deed.  
The damage was done,  
Fighting had begun.  
Nursing broken hand,  
River makes a stand.  
“God on twelve years old,”  
Her husband was told.  
They need not go far,  
They left to steal car.  
Amy to daughter,  
“What?” she asked to her  
Child. River looked sad,  
But didn’t speak bad.  
“Never, let him see  
The damage that he  
Can’t ever bear to;  
The aging of you. “  
On that note they went,  
The place angels sent.  
The found Rory there,  
One old with white hair.  
He called for his wife,  
Then was robbed of life.  
It was set in stone,  
Rory’s death forebodes.  
Setting of his sun,  
But they chose to run.  
Ponds made no mistake,  
Stone couldn’t just take.  
Ponds opened the door,  
More angels and more.  
The ran for their lives,  
The men and their wives.  
They couldn’t go down,  
Angels did not frown.  
New York; battery farm,  
Angels smile for harm.  
The ran onto roof,  
Liberty was no spoof.  
Create paradox,  
Door with many locks.  
Ponds jump together,  
Through perfect weather.  
Back in twenty twelve,  
Details did not delve.  
Pond family all whole,  
Love through heart and soul.  
Rory eyes grave,  
Doctor did not save.  
Angels kills in blink,  
Amy tries to think.  
Wants to be with him,  
Mind, body and limb.  
She closes her eyes,  
Then Amy Pond dies.  
Erected on stone,  
Together not alone.  
Now all the stolen years,  
Bring about fresh tears.  
And The Doctors pain,  
The lost can’t be gained.  
Losing his best friend,  
For this is the end.  
Maybe far away,  
In a night or day.  
A seven year old,  
Waits now to be told.  
The tale of a girl,  
With soft ginger curls.  
A raggedy man,  
And faraway land.  
Pirate on spaceship,  
Timeline can be ripped.  
Saving a large whale,  
And that is the tale.  
Of Amelia Pond,  
Whose sun is long gone.  
For Angels did send,  
This is how it ends.


End file.
